Average-ers/Legend of Dora
Season 3, Episode 9: The Average-ers/Legend of Dora Aired: September 6, 2012 Previous: The Mixed Martial Artist/Aquaman vs. Wild Next: Taking Nemo/Once Upon a Toon The Average-ers/The Legend of Dora is the ninth episode of MAD Season 3, and the 61st overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Average-ers: Nick Fury needs to save the world with whatever heroes don't have their own movies to make. The Legend of Dora: Dora travels on his way to the Legend of Korra. The segment ends with the Hulk joining in Dora's tournament. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Had your head in a freezer for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Tuesday, 1:30 PM:' Snoop Dogg announces he'll change his name to Snoop Lion, then Snoop Cougar, then Snoop OS X. #*'Thursday, 4:00 PM:' Oprah Winfrey reveals her natural hair! #*'Monday, 8:45 PM: '''With the Olympics over, all we have to obsess about is this! #Opening Scene #'The Average-ers''' (Movie Parody of the Avengers) #Animated Marginals segment - A guy uses an umbrella while a person think will be rain, but not just bunch of birds. #Bank Robin (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Tasmanian Devil Duster (Spoof on the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes / Vacuum Cleaner Parody of Dirt Devil) (Ad Parodies segment, interrupted by the Hulk) #Lizard gets a new tail for his birthday (Cartoon) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Rejected Campaign Slogans (Alfred E. Neuman for President / Rejected segment) #'Crash Cab' (TV Parody of Cash Cab / Ad Parodies segment) #Everything is Better with Ninjas! - Golf, Camping, Shoe Shopping, and Young Love #Spy vs. Spy - Avengers (Spy vs. Spy segment, Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred swims down the ocean with three fish, but gets a surprise by Hulk yelling, "HULK DON'T WANT TINY SCREEN TIME!" (interrupted by the Hulk) #The Perfect Solution for Dry Skin (Parody of the Ark of the Covenant from Raiders of the Lost Ark) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Legend of Dora (TV Parody of the Legend of Korra and Dora the Explorer, interrupted by the Hulk) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from The Average-ers) The Hulk and the group are having dinner together. "Okay, that's enough time now." (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only time The Legend of Korra and Cash Cab get spoofed, and the first time Spy vs. Spy used a pop culture reference (The Avengers). *This is the second appearance of the Everything is Better with Ninjas! segment. *This is the third time Spy vs. Spy was in color, and the 22nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *12th appearance of the Rejected segment, and also the second time a Rejected segment became an Alfred E. Neuman for President segment, the first was Episode 60. **And another thing, this is the eighth appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *After Cartoon Network stopped airing new episodes of MAD every Monday night at 8:45 PM, right after The Annoying Orange at 8:30 PM, they resumed airing new episodes of MAD at a new night and a new time during the CN Thursday Night Death Slot, Thursday night at 8:00 PM, starting with this episode of MAD. **This is also the first episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *'Running Gag:' Disgruntled by a lack of screen time in the first sketch, Hulk barges in on other sketches yelling "HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!" Voices *Chris Cox - Iron Man, Rejected Campaign Slogans Announcer, and Crash Cab Driver *Grey DeLisle - Black Widow, Cab Passenger, and Salon Worker *Larry Dorf - Hawkeye, Tonraq, Lizard, and Cab Passenger *Will Friedle - Captain America and Bolin *Rachel Ramras - Dora, Meelo, Senna, Ugly Girl, Salon Lady, Banker, Crash Cab Driver's Wife, and Cab Passenger *Kevin Shinick - Stan Lee, Pokie, Hulk / Bruce Banner, Thor, Old Man, Lizard, Tasmanian Devil, Tenzin, Saikhan, Ugly Boy, Tour Guide, Crash Cab Announcer, Magician Robber, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Stephen Stanton - Phil Coulson, Erik Selvig, and Two Toed Ping *Fred Tatasciore - Nick Fury, Triple Threat Triad Earthbender, and Everything is Better with Ninjas! Announcer Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 3) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki